Pattern's Change
by carliecullenx
Summary: Edward has moved to Forks. But why? What is his family's big secret that he's never told anyone? What happened to Bella's mum & how has it affected Bella's life? Will Edward & Bella share their secrets? And what will happen as a result?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**A/N: Ok, I just thought of this new story idea and I love it! This is the prologue... Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Prologue: Consequences

I stumbled down the corridor, wary of the many pairs of eyes that were boring into the back of my head. I kept my head down looking at my scuffed boots, my jeans that were ripping around the bottom from being worn so much. I sighed inwardly, wishing that my family had enough money to buy me some new clothes more than just once a year... It was embarrassing and it definitely didn't help you make new friends. I'd learnt that years ago when I joined my second high school, now I was at my sixth high school. I had gotten used to the rhythm eventually; I expected to leave as soon as I arrived. I made sure that I didn't get attached to anything. Or anyone. It was inevitable that I would have to leave anyway... If only that night so long ago had never happened. It's just so true: you can be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I've wished a million times that I could go back to that night and change the outcome. It's impossible though. I'm still haunted everyday of my life with the consequences of what happened that night. The reason I'm here now is because of it.

I looked up to see the dining hall in front of me now and I headed in, taking a seat in the far corner, opposite the entrance. I sat alone. This much I expected. As I expected to find my usual peanut butter sandwiches in my bag.

What I didn't expect was what I saw next. I looked up from my sandwiches to stare directly into a pair of the deepest, chocolate brown eyes.

'Hello, you're Edward right?' My eyes widened as she sat down next to me. No. This isn't following the pattern. This wasn't right. I was meant to sit alone at lunch as I did everyday for the rest of my stay here. No one would talk to me. I was a loner, a nobody. What was going on? Why was she sitting next to _me_?

* * *

**A/N: Really hope you have enjoyed this! I have already semi-planned the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon too!**

**Please review! It makes me type faster!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Attitude

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 2: Attitude

3 days earlier: Friday

Bella's POV

It was nearly the weekend, with just 10 minutes of Biology left to endure. We were learning about enzymes, which was so boringly simple. I ignored the sheet that was placed down in front of me on the desk for me to complete. Instead I gazed out the window, the sun had gone in and the rain had begun to make our weekend as crap as possible. This was why I hated living here - away from the sunny days back in Phoenix, the sand beneath my feet, the breeze in my hair – instead here in Forks it was permanently raining, plastering my hair to my face. My mind drifted towards my mum, as usual. Whatever I would think it would always end up back to thinking of Renée. I sighed, wistful of the past, if... if only it hadn't happened. If only she was still alive, of course if she were I wouldn't have to be here in this dreary little town. It was horrible, everyone knew everyone here. There was no privacy and there were a lot of gossip-y old women here, it seemed as though that was actually their job. I laughed at this thought.

'What's so funny Isabella? Why don't you share it with the rest of class?'

I looked up to see Mr Banner staring at me, pissed off as usual. I don't know what his problem was; I mean he seriously needed to calm down. So what if I didn't do the work?! He really needed to get things into perspective, some things in life are much more important.

'Nah, I don't think so.'

'Isabella Swan –' The bell rang loudly, cutting him off.

I took this as an opportunity to swipe up my bag, racing out the room, I called over my shoulder, 'Have a good weekend sir!'

I ran down the corridor hearing the laughter behind me from the rest of the class, I shoved open the exit door and jogged over to my truck. I stopped and leant on my truck, inhaling heavily to gain my breath again. I quickly wrenched open the door and clambered inside, accelerating out of the parking lot. I looked at my rear view mirror as everybody else started leaving the school. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly in my seat. Away from all the prying eyes at school I didn't have to put up a façade anymore, I was alone at last. Alone was good but I knew that eventually by the end of the weekend I would be craving company, I can't believe I'm actually admitting this to myself finally but I would actually miss school by Sunday night if not sooner... Yes I was the most popular girl in school – I didn't know whether this was because I always had the latest most fashionable thing (mainly because Charlie always bought me stuff to blackmail me into doing some coursework that hadn't been handed in yet) or because I was the bad girl with an attitude, I was rude to the teachers and somehow in a weird way I was respected for this by the other kids.

It was strange how people could change so quickly, yes – I hadn't always been like this. Before I had been the quiet, shy girl in the front row of class who did her homework the same day it had been set; I was a member of all the clubs possible even setting up societies myself. The teachers loved me but the students hated me because I never got anything wrong but there were the few that liked me, only because I was gullible enough to let them compare my homework answers to theirs, which in reality meant that they were copying my answers. My parents had loved how earnest I was to learn more and how I was always getting the top grades. That was a long time ago now it seemed. I'd given up on being the good little girl, because really what was the point? Being good couldn't protect the people you loved most in the entire world. Now I was permanently failing school tests. The teachers were shocked at first; they hadn't seen someone switch from having perfect grades as I had done at my old school to totally failing suddenly. They just put it done to the trauma of my mum dying and how I mustn't be coping, so they let it go. But my grades didn't get better, they still haven't and now it's been... it's been almost a year now... I tried to hold myself together; I could feel my body shaking violently. I drove on to my road and quickly turned off the engine as I parked on the driveway of my house. I continued to shake as the tears began to roll down my cheeks slowly, leaving a stream of salty tear water on my cheeks. I curled my arms round my stomach, squeezing myself tight. I tried to remove the pain of sadness with pure pain - I clutched my stomach even tighter, digging my nails in to my sides. It worked a little; it dulled the pain of remembering... and replaced it with the agonising pain from my sides. I removed my arms and threw them over the steering wheel. Leaning my head down on the wheel I dragged in a deep breath. After a few minutes I wiped my face clean of the tears with my jumper and got out of my truck.

I looked up to see Charlie's car was here too, that was strange. Usually he didn't get home till late. I unlocked the door, curious as to what was going on. I slipped out of my coat and dropped my bag to the floor. I went into the kitchen and found Charlie there, looking at me irritably.

'Hi Dad! How come you're home so early?' I smiled at him but it soon faded as I saw Charlie grow redder and redder. I thought he was going to explode he looked so angry.

'Sit down Isabella. Now' He spat at me with distain.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I sat down at my desk and began to sort out the mountain of paperwork that had appeared overnight. I slowly waded through it all until I'd managed to file half away. I left my desk and went to the diner next door for my usual pie and chips...

I got back to my desk to find my phone ringing. I picked it up hastily,

'Hello, Chief Swan here'

'Hi Chief Swan, I'm Mr Greene: your daughter Isabella's headmaster here at Forks High School.'

'Oh hello Mr Greene, how are you?'

'Good thank you... I was just calling because well Isabella hasn't improved her grades at all; she's still failing and if she does her exams now she's not going to pass them. We're thinking of pulling her out of the exams and she can retake the year. Somewhere else - at another school. Her behaviour is unacceptable Mr Swan, she never listens to anyone, and she is rude and disrespectful. I can't tolerate her to stay at my school anymore I'm afraid. The other students have begun to act out too, they are beginning to be incredibly disobedient and it will soon be uncontrollable. There isn't any option I'm afraid.'

'No, please you can't make her take this year all over again! I won't be able to get her into any other school; she doesn't need even more change right now, please! Bella's a clever girl, more than you think. It's just been a rough time for her, for both of us. Please just let me talk to her and we'll see if we can get her back on track. I'm begging you. Just let me see if I can get her to work properly again. It's worth a try isn't it?'

'Yes, I suppose it is. Ok then Mr Swan, I'll give you two weeks and if there has been no improvement then I'm afraid I will definitely have to expel her from Forks High School.'

'Ok that sounds fair, thank you so much Mr Greene. Goodbye.' I hanged up the phone and leant back in my chair closing my eyes. How could this have happened?! I didn't know it was this bad. She had been a star pupil at her old school and then when Renée died, we had to come here. I had friends here that would support us in Phoenix there was no one. I thought a fresh start would have been good for Bella. Apparently not. Well I wasn't going to give up on her like Mr Greene and the rest of her teachers had it seems. Bella was going to work hard and pass all her exams and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

I drove straight home ready for when Bella would arrive home. I glanced at the clock; she'd be back any minute now. I made myself some coffee and sat in the kitchen, waiting. A few seconds later I heard her pull up outside and turn off the engine. I finished my coffee then stood by the sink ready for her to enter. A couple of minutes later Bella unlocked the door and entered the house. I watched from the kitchen as she hanged up her coat and dropped her bag on the floor. She walked towards me inquisitively, she was probably surprised that I was already home so early.

'Hi Dad! How come you're home so early?' The smile on her face soon fizzled out as she noticed how angry I was.

'Sit down Isabella. Now' I spoke quickly, firmly. My hands were in tight balls, clenched tightly by my sides. I took the seat opposite her and sat down. She waited apprehensively for me to speak, obviously she had no clue what I was about to say.

'Isabella, I was called today while I was at work by your principal Mr Greene. Do you know what he said to me?'

'No' She whispered, worry clear on her face.

'He told me that they were going to have to expel you from the school.' I paused as Bella took in a sharp intake of breathe, surprised. 'Luckily I managed to make a deal with him: if your behaviour gets better within two weeks you can take your exams and you won't be expelled but otherwise you'll be expelled and have to retake the year again somewhere else. Now Isabella I'm going to make sure your behaviour does improve cos I'll be damned if I let you fail on my watch. If your mother was still here all this wouldn't be happening... But you can't use Renée's death as an excuse anymore Isabella. It's been nearly a year! You are going to go back to school, you are going to do your homework excellently, you are going to pass any test they give you, you will be polite and won't take a step out of line, and you will ace your exams in June and if that doesn't happen then... then you're not living here anymore. I'll have to send you to a boarding school.'

'What! You can't just send me to a boarding school! That's just insane!! Mum would never have done this to me! I can't believe you! You're just like the rest of them, a traitor.' She roared at me, her eyes were wounded as though she couldn't believe I had let her down like this. I just watched as she jumped up from the table, grabbed her bag and ran upstairs.

'You're gonna do as I tell you Isabella! You're not getting away with this anymore! I'm not going to let it happen.' I shouted after her as ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this! Remember the more reviews I get the faster you get to read the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Infectious

**A/N: Ok firstly sorry that this took me so long to update. I had a lot of school work and exams to revise for but finally here it is! Please review and tell me what you think!! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Infectious

Bella's POV

I shut my door with a crash that made my room seem to shake slightly from the tremor. For the second time I let my bag drop to the floor and ran across to my bed and diving on to it, the impact caused me to bounce on the mattress for a few seconds. I was soon still, lying peacefully on my bed as my thoughts echoed round my head loudly. They were going to expel me?! I wasn't going to go to some other school and retake the whole year! It would be incredibly embarrassing and extremely boring. Thank god Charlie had got Mr Greene to give me two weeks to 'improve my behaviour'. I guess I had no choice really – I didn't want to be expelled because then I'd have to retake the whole year and I _really_ didn't want that. I stayed lying there for a few hours, finally accepting what I had to do now...

I may as well start the 'new' me now, or was it just the 'old' me I had to rediscover? Either way I had to change. I rolled off the bed and stood up, padding over to the door I picked up my rucksack and took it over to my desk. I tipped it out to find my file containing all my work for each of my subjects (admittedly there was very little work in it) and my pencil case as well as hundreds of balled up, scrunched up sheets. Ok, this was going to take forever...

One hour later I had managed to reorganise my file so that each subject's work was in date order and I had uncurled the numerous sheets that had been in the bottom of my bag, and put them in my file. I had even set about filling in empty sheets. Finally all of my paperwork was up-to-date. However, I then looked in to my school planner. I opened it to the first week of the school year, back in September. It was now March, seven months later. I had a lot of work to do if I was going to catch up. I wrote out a list with all the work that I needed to complete. It was 2 pages and a half long. I sighed as I looked at it, how was I going to manage all that work?! It would take months and months; months that I had dwindled away doing nothing. Well I was going to get this done. I'd show Charlie and Mr Greene that I could do it. I wasn't going to allow Charlie to send me to a boarding school for god's sake! I looked at the first piece of homework, it was for Biology. I had to find a definition for resolution and find an image of a cell under a light microscope and an electron microscope. Easy enough. I quickly finished the homework in less than 10 minutes and set about starting the rest...

It was four hours later when I decided to have a break after completing another ten pieces of work, I was shocked but greatly relieved whenever I found a rare piece of work that I had actually done or a piece of coursework I had completed for a deadline months ago. I glanced at the clock it was nearly 11 o'clock now and I was totally knackered.

Well, this weekend was going to be great!

Not.

* * *

Finally it was Sunday night; soon I'd be able to get out of this house away from Charlie's stern gaze. The weekend had been terrible - that was usual - but it was terrible in a different way. Normally I spent the whole weekend lying in bed or on the sofa watching mind numbingly boring films on TV. Instead I had been stuck in my room, sitting at my desk. Working. God, it was horrible. It had taken me hours and hours to catch up less than half of the work I'd missed. Well, not really missed, I just hadn't done it. It was quite strange though, the rhythm of doing each piece of work after another had caused me to remember myself. What the real me was like, who I was. I was the girl who did her work, I may not have had any friends because of this fact but at least I was going to pass high school. Now I just had two weeks to learn everything so that I wasn't chucked out of the school.

I turned over in bed to see the photo of my mum, Renée. She was smiling brightly, the sun shining on her pale skin, the wind sweeping up her hair. She was so beautiful...and so _young_.

I turned back away from the photo, lying on my back, I stared at the ceiling intensely. I wouldn't let mum down. I'd change. I'd be her good little girl again.

* * *

Monday at school was strange.

I had a free first period in the morning which I spent sitting in the library catching up on some more biology before I had Mr Banner next lesson – he'd probably try to catch me out on some question that I couldn't answer to make up for last Friday by making me look like an idiot in front of the whole class. Well I'll just have to make him look like the idiot instead.

I packed up my bag slowly with my file which was actually beginning to look quite impressive with the amount of work I had in there now. Of course everyone else probably have another two full files left at home too. At least I was getting there though.

I stood up from my seat to see a guy with a mass of tousled bronze hair walking past my table. He had a pair of faded, ratty jeans on and some heavy black boots, his navy blue T-shirt clung to his body tightly, emphasising his muscular body. He must be new at this school - I'd have noticed someone like him wouldn't I? I carried on watching him as he left the library then as he moved out of my eye-sight down the corridor I suddenly caught myself. What was I doing?! I wasn't Jessica! I wasn't Alice either! What was happening to me? Listing all of his clothing, commenting on how they clung to his body?! Noting that he must be new at school as I would have seen someone that good looking before. I shook my head and headed out of the library too, off to Biology...

As expected Mr Banner quizzed me on enzymes but luckily I had learnt the whole module from the textbook and answered all the test example questions. I told him the answer quickly,

'A non-competitive inhibitor binds to the enzyme away from the active site which causes the active site to change shape so it can no longer form a enzyme-substrate complex as the active site isn't a complementary shape to the substrate.'

'No Miss Swan- what?! Oh, umm...' He trailed off as he realised I had said the correct answer. The whole class didn't react to me suddenly being knowledgeable - instead they just sniggered at Mr Banner's failure of an attempt to humiliate me.

Afterwards I had history with Mrs Lucas which now that I was actually listening taught me more about her incapability to teach than anything to do with Henry VIII. Eventually the bell rang and we all left in a hurry for lunch.

As I was walking down the corridors towards the dining hall Jessica ran up to me.

'Hey! Bella!' I slowed down as she ran up in front of me, blocking me from walking any further.

'OMG! Have you heard about the new guy, Edward?' She took in my blank face and continued, not needing me to partake in the conversation, 'Apparently he's really hot! Lauren said she met him in her music class, I think she's already crushing on him. Well, she'll be lucky if he takes the time to look at her. He's mine! God! _**I**__ get all the hot guys right!_' She laughed her false tinkly laugh and ran off to find Mike. They were practically attached at the hip but of course she would still date any other guy she wanted at the same time. All the guys wanted her; it was as if they worshipped her. Sick really...

I carried on towards the dining hall and pushed open the door. I queued up for my usual bottle of Sprite and apple and paid for it quickly. I scanned the room wondering on where I should sit. I couldn't bear sitting with Jessica and Alice today – they'd just be creating some plan on how to make the new guy fall in love with them. They were so incredibly pathetic but this was usually the reason why they were so entertaining to be around. After a few seconds of searching the room for a good table I saw a guy on the far table in the corner. He was the hot guy I'd seen in the library earlier today... Yes, definitely hot. Well, I didn't have anywhere else to sit and I guess he must be bored on his own, I guess I could sit with him... Before I chickened out I began walking over to him. I watched as he got some peanut butter sandwiches out of his bag, looking at them as though they were the most boring thing ever. I was stood right next to the table now and sensing my presence he looked up at me.

'Hello, you're Edward right?' I watched as his eyes grew large in surprise. What? What was so wrong in me talking to him? I shrugged it off and sat down next to him. I opened my own bag and took out my sandwiches. Unwrapping the cling film from them, I took a bite. Feeling Edward's eyes on me I turned to him, raising my eyebrow inquisitively at him.

'Peanut butter sandwiches are good eh!' I watched as a smile slowly spread over his face and I felt my own lips curling up without my permission in reaction to him. He was infectious.


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter Words

**A/N: Yes, I know you can't believe I actually updated this _finally_. But all my exams have finished now (yay!), I still have school but I have more time to write now so you should be getting much more frequent updates now! Now read and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Bitter Words

Edward's POV

I watched as she sat down next to me in disbelief. This had never happened before! She proceeded to get out some sandwiches and bit into them. Peanut butter sandwiches, I couldn't believe it! I decided to actually say something to her, yeah I'd probably sound stupid but at least I wouldn't be the weirdo who doesn't talk to anyone.

'Peanut butter sandwiches are good eh!' I smiled at her in a way I hoped was friendly and she smiled back in response. I felt my own smile widening until it felt like it was stretching from ear to ear. I took a bite of my sandwiches, tearing my eyes away from hers.

We sat there comfortably eating our sandwiches in silence, every few seconds looking up at each other to catch the other looking at them; we'd smile at each other then look away again. After we'd both finished our sandwiches I decided to ask the most obvious question...

'What's your name then?' I asked hesitantly.

'Oh yeah sorry I didn't tell you, it's Bella Swan.' She carried on staring at me intently until I spoke again.

'Well, it's nice to meet you Bella! So... what subjects are you taking this year?' She laughed quietly then realising I was serious quickly answered me.

'Oh, I'm taking English Lit., Biology, Maths and History. How about you?'

'Spanish, Biology, English Lit. and Music.' I grimaced remembering the girl from my music class who tried to chat me up and attract my attention by her 'good music skills', it was awful, sounded like a madman punching the piano. I was surprised that it was still intact when I had to go up in the class to play a piece of music. I glanced back up to see Bella watching me avidly, a slight smirk on her lips.

'Lauren tried to chat you up eh?'

'Err... yeah, it was awful. She really needs to get some new chat up lines... Anyway I hope she gets the picture that I don't actually like her!'

Bella sniggered at my response, 'Unlikely Edward, she's pretty persistent... oh and look who's coming over now!' She began laughing even more then and I looked up to see Lauren and another girl with long curly brown hair flouncing their way over towards our table.

'Hi Edward! I'm Jess. So how do you like Forks? How come you moved here anyway? Hey, do you want me to give you a tour of Forks?' I froze for a second surprised by her torrent of questions.

'Jess, a tour of Forks is hardly necessary. Anyway he's obviously been here long enough to find his way to school.' Bella retorted for me. Jess scowled at Bella and pouted defiantly.

'Thanks for the offer Jess but I'm ok, I've been here all weekend already so I know my way around fine now. It's nice here, small but quiet...'

'You won't be saying that for long, you'll soon be craving to go to a city... you could come with us when we go to Seattle next time.' Lauren said brightly, smiling eagerly.

'Yeah... that would be nice.' I replied noncommittally. What was the point? We wouldn't be here long enough for me to end up going. What was the point of me even bothering to make friends? I should just leave now, how long would I be here this time? A few weeks? A month, two, three? 4 months would be pushing it and of course very unlikely.

'They're gone! Finally! They are so annoying and pathetic sometimes... but I'm afraid to say Edward that I don't think Lauren is over you and Jess is crushing on you too now!' Bella's laughter at the girls brought me back to the present and out of my dark thoughts... but nothing could stop be having these thoughts; after all it was all true. It's why I'm here.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up to hear the smattering of rain against the window, the howl of the wind, the thrashing of the tree squirming in protest to the harsh wind. Yet another glorious day in Forks, of course. I lay there in silence until my alarm clock shrilled loudly; whacking the alarm off, I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. I shuffled slowly over to the window opening the curtains; looking out to see the usual rain and the grey, oppressive sky. It looked like a storm was coming, lovely. Well this was gonna be another crappy day.

I dressed quickly in jeans and a purple top and hoodie then ran downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Charlie's empty bowl in the sink – I guess he's already gone to work. I grabbed myself a bowl from the cupboard then my usual packet of cereal, tipping it upside down over my bowl I watched as three flakes of cornflakes fell into the bowl. Great. He'd finished all my cereal! I deserted the cereal packet and bowl on the kitchen table and grabbed myself a boring granola bar. I ate it quickly while watching the clock glumly then swallowed it down with some orange juice.

* * *

I climbed out of my truck just as the first bell sounded for my first lesson – Biology. I ambled over to the classroom and took my seat at the end of the middle row. I took out my file, books and pencil case and sat there watching the rest of my class take their seats. I immediately sat up straighter when I saw who came in next, it was like a reflex. My eyes scoured over his body as he walked smoothly over to Mr Banner's desk at the front. It felt as if the whole world had stopped around me as I watched him talk to the teacher, however in reality only a couple of the girls had noticed him, so far. He nodded then glanced up to look at me straight in the eye, smiling he muttered something to the teacher then began walking... towards me. What? Ok, calm down Bella! Stop freaking out cos a guy's walking over towards you. Stop crushing on him! This isn't like you! Do you _want_ to be like Jessica or something? A fake, shallow, brainless, irritating –

'Hey Bella! Mind if I sit next to you?'

'Edward, hey! Yer, sure. How come you're in biology? You weren't here yesterday...?' Well I'm pretty sure I would have noticed him, how could you be ignorant of _him._ Ok snap out of it Bella, you're not a dog, stop drooling!

'Oh, yesterday they took me on a tour of the school, told me all the rules, the usual really.' He explained.

I nodded understandingly then picking up on what he'd said,

'_The usual_?' I questioned.

'I move around a lot.' He murmured quickly.

Before I could question Edward any further Mr Banner called for us all to be quiet to begin the lesson. We were learning about biodiversity today he explained. He proceeded to write up the definitions of Species and Habitat on the board for us to copy down. Mike asked Mr Banner what the date was and I waited as Mr Banner wrote the date on the board to copy it down too.

_16__th__ March_

I felt my heart jolt inside of me then. He couldn't be right, he couldn't be. I swept up my bag from the floor and tugged out my planner, rifling through the pages. I turned over the last page till it reached this week. He _was _right. I felt my body shudder even though the heating was on in the room. How could this have happened? How could I have not realised? I clutched at my head dropping my head forward so my hair hid my face. I was such a bad daughter, to not have realised, to not have remembered. My body began to shake uncontrollably then, tears falling from my eyes. Each traitor tear trailing down my cheeks, each tear reminding me of... I closed my eyes tightly, trying to gain control over myself again.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder - Edward.

'Are you ok?' He said gently.

'Do you think I'm bloody ok?' I shrieked at him.

'No, well... I just... sorry.'

'_Sorry_! You're _sorry_! Oh that's funny. You don't even know what you're fucking sorry FOR!' I yelled.

I sat glaring at Edward, while I heard the stunned gasps from all around me and the silence that ensued.

'Miss Swan.' Mr Banner used his 'warning tone' that he liked to use on Mike and Tyler to shut them up, it meant that he wouldn't have to try and sound threatening which he most probably was awful at.

'NO! I'm not gonna shut up and be the good little girl you want me to be! That's not me anymore and you can't make me like that. I've changed... That bastard killed her and now I'm here. In this stupid, delusional town.' I sat up and threw my desk forward on to the floor and ran out of the room, desperate to be alone.

In just four days I was running down the corridors again, escaping. I pushed the exit door open and ran towards my truck. The storm had come and the rain had continued and was now a torrential downpour, I heard the crackle of thunder and as I leant against my truck I swear I could feel it ripple through me. My body shook violently as I slipped down to the ground. I let the rain cover me, my tears mixing with the rain. Who cared what I looked like? I'd just forgotten the most important person in my life; I don't deserve the warmth of my truck's heating. How could I live with myself after I've done this? I didn't deserve to live. She was a beautiful angel, who hadn't done anything to deserve what happened to her. I clutched my head, pressing my fingers so hard into my temple that I begin to cry even harder from the pain.

* * *

Edward POV

We all sat there in shocked silence for a few minutes, then as I looked around at everyone I realised that no one had moved. No one had gone to comfort Bella.

'Isn't anyone gonna go after her?' I asked in concern to the rest of the class. They all laughed in response, as though my question was insane.

'No Edward, we all want to stay alive you see.' Jess commented. I sat there wondering what this meant for a second then remembering Bella outside in the rain I jumped out of my seat and ran after her.

I opened the door at the end of the last corridor into the heavy rain, the dark clouds seemed to be centred over the parking lot, directly above where Bella sat by her truck. I quickly ran over to her to see her drenched in the rain.

'Hey Bella...' I breathed in heavily, catching my breathe.

'Fuck off! What is your problem?' She screeched back at me.

'I just came to see if you were ok!' I retorted. What was up with her? I haven't done anything to her and here I am having her yell at me for no good reason.

'Oh well... let's see, it's my mum's birthday today and I have only just realised that – '

'Bella, its fine! Just buy her something on your way home to give to her! She won't mind that you forgot this morning!'

'Yer! You're right She WON'T fucking mind! 'Cos she's fucking dead!'

'What? What the hell are you on about?' I screeched back in surprise.

I suddenly felt a large hand clamp down onto my shoulder and I jumped away to see Mr Banner standing next to me sternly looking at Bella on the floor.

'Bella Swan, what has happened to you? I thought you'd really turned around, changed... for the good! In just one day all your teachers were talking to me with only words of praise for you! And now what happens... you have a massive fit in my classroom, swearing your head off for no good reason, toss around your desk, terrorise a student for no reason either, hell he only just started our class today! I know your life's not been easy but I can't allow you to act like this in front of the other students... I don't know what I'm going to do with you Swan. I know you have two weeks to change your ways but you're just getting worse Bella. I'm going to have to send you home now for this outrageous behaviour and inform Mr Greene about this. He can decide whether you can still have a chance at staying here. In the mean time, go home.' He trudged off the way he'd come quickly, not allowing Bella a chance to reply. I was left alone with Bella again and I too was dripping wet now.

I glanced at Bella sympathetically to be returned with an angry scowl. She jumped to her feet and walked towards me so we were face to face.

'This is all your fault! Everything's your fucking fault. I hate you Edward. I fucking hate you!' She screamed so loudly that I winced and like a reflex I covered my ears.

She jumped in to her truck and the car screeched out of the parking lot. Away from the school. And away from me.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it! Ok now that I have free time, the more reviews I get the sooner you get the next chapter :)**

**Plus I will be writing my other stories 'Too Late?' and 'A New Dawn', plus I have another new story on the go so look out for more soon!**

** carliecullenx**


	5. Chapter 5: Deer

**A/N: I've updated! Thank you to my fabadoodles beta LiGi :) I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Deer

Bella POV

I screeched out of the parking lot, muttering under my breath until I reached the freeway. I couldn't believe him! How could he send me home? He didn't even know anything about my life. He doesn't know what really happened to my mum. What she had to endure – the pain, the agony.

And to say that Mr Greene might not allow me to stay at school anymore because of this! I couldn't believe it! It wasn't fair! Oh and Edward! Edward. It was all his fault that I exploded like that, him saying I could still buy my mum a present. God! He didn't know anything.

I kept driving further and further, not thinking of where I was going. But as I came up to the edge of the forest I realised where I had been unconsciously heading. I quickly accelerated, turning off to the right, onto a dirt track. I was heading to the place I had first discovered when I ran away from home when Charlie first moved us here. I had hated Forks instantly. It was green, wet and... crap.

Suddenly I saw a deer run out in front of me, panic coursed through my veins as I slammed down the brake. But as I braked my truck flew over a deep rut and in those few seconds, where I was literally hanging in the air, I watched as the truck swerved violently as if in slow motion. Unable to move or stop the inevitable I just had to witness what was about to happen instead. I was looking straight forward as I watched the tree coming closer and closer to my truck. I heard the large crunching and snapping, the smashing of the glass and those milliseconds as my head snapped forward from the impact, smack into the steering wheel.

* * *

Edward's POV

It didn't take long till our Biology class heard what had happened. A receptionist rushed into our classroom without even knocking and then ushered Mr Banner to stop teaching and to talk to her quickly. He hastily gave us some work to complete but none of us did anything; instead we all sat silently, listening to the receptionist informing Mr Banner of what had happened. What had happened to Bella. She said that some people from the reservation over at La Push had been hunting deer in the forest when they found her. She'd crashed her car straight into a tree just off the freeway and she was now being taken to hospital. I couldn't believe it, I had just been talking to her ten minutes ago and now she was going to the hospital? What had happened? And why? I soon felt sick to my stomach as I thought over our conversation again, how I had spoken about her mum as though she were still alive, how thoughtless I'd been. It should have been obvious that it was more than a forgotten present. I was so stupid. This then made me worry that I'd caused this somehow, could I have? From just meeting a girl one day ago, could I seriously have made her so upset that she ended up crashing her car...and having to go to hospital! Damn! What would I do if something terrible happened to her? If... if she died? My throat became tight then as I thought of this.

* * *

Bella POV

My mind began to clear; the fog lifting as I slowly became more alert. I woke to hear some incessant ringing from next to me; I struggled where I lay and finally opened my eyes slightly. All I could see was white. Pristine white. A lady came into the white room I was in, smiling, and walked towards me. I watched as she pressed some buttons on the machines I was wired up to, nodded and jotted down some notes on her clipboard which she proceeded to hang on the end of my bed.

'Dr. Cullen will be in to see you in a minute Bella.'

'Umm... Ok. Thanks.' I mumbled back. She smiled again and left me alone. It was deathly quiet here, all I could hear were the machines, what I had thought was ringing was actually constant beeping – my heart beat.

* * *

While I lay there waiting for this Doctor Cullen to come and talk to me, it all started to come back to me. How I had sworn my head off in class, and then had a go at Edward too – for no good reason. It wasn't really his fault, I finally reasoned. I shouldn't have taken it out on him and I promised myself that I'd never do that to him again. Then I remembered how Mr Banner had sent me home and in a mad frenzy I began to drive. I had been heading to the only place I ever felt at home here in Forks. My meadow. It was the only place I could really be me, without caring what other people thought.

However I never reached my meadow because I'd tried to stop as a deer darted in front of my truck but I ended up crashing into the tree. Strangely I didn't see my life flash before my eyes like they say happens in the stories. Maybe because deep down I saw no point anymore. My mum had been murdered; my dad could never look at me normally anymore because I had my mum's eyes. We never talked anymore like we used to, instead he grunted 'hello's' or 'goodbye's', either that or he was having a go at me if the school had informed him of a missing piece of coursework I had yet to give in, or even start writing. Or of course last Friday when Mr Greene gave me two weeks to clean up my act.

Before long Dr. Cullen walked in, smiling slightly, his eyes weary.

'I'm glad you're up Bella – we were beginning to worry that... never mind. Well from the impact of the crash you endured quite a few injuries and as you had a very strong concussion we'll have to run an MRI scan soon to check you over and ensure everything's ok. Bella, you also sustained several broken ribs from the crash and a broken arm too.'

For the first time, I looked at my left arm and realised that he was right. My forearm was in a bright red plaster-cast. I shuffled slightly in bed, trying to sit up further and I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, I winced and let out a shallow gasp. I quickly lay back down, letting the stinging that felt like a hundred knives digging into me subside.

'How are you otherwise?' He asked gently.

'Ok, I think. How... how long will I have to stay here for?' I asked him, suddenly eager to get away from here, to be lying in my own bed at home.

'Well the MRI scan is booked for tomorrow morning, and then if there aren't any problems you'll be able to leave that afternoon.'

'Great thanks!'

'I'll pop back later this morning to check on you again. Anyway you'll be getting your breakfast soon and you can ask them for anything you want... magazines or something.'

'What? Breakfast...?' I watched him closely trying to figure out what was going on...

'Bella, you were unconscious all yesterday and during the night. We were worried that you might have slipped into a coma, I had the nurses checking on you constantly to see whether you'd woken up and thankfully you finally did.'

I just stared at him in astonishment... I could have slipped into a coma? I couldn't believe that all this had happened... all because of that deer, being sent home, misbehaving in class, remembering my mum's birthday... my mum's murderer – that's what everything in my life stems from now. Murder.

* * *

Edward POV

I don't know why I'm here. I shouldn't be here. I don't need to be here. And yet I am. Why? I don't actually know. She doesn't even like me... well actually she 'fucking' hates me.

And yet I carried on walking, towards the hospital entrance and through the doors. I followed the instructions the nurse had told me to get to Bella's room. And then I was standing outside. Through the small window in the door I saw her, her small body consumed by the white sheets. Her broken arm by her side; she looked so fragile now, no longer that fierce and angry creature she had been yesterday. She was gazing peacefully out the window and I carried on watching her intently in the quiet corridor; too absorbed in her to duck out the way when she turned to look at the door. She looked surprised, stunned to see me. We stayed still for a few minutes, just staring at each other in shock. Eventually, I opened the door and entered her room, with a shy smile on my face.

'Hi Bella... are... how are you? You're not in pain are you?' I managed to stutter out. What was going on with me? Why did I care whether she was in pain or not? I'd just spent all of yesterday morning being repeatedly sworn at by this girl for no goddamn reason. I shouldn't be worrying for her... I shouldn't be here right now. She doesn't deserve it after what she said to me... but something inside me makes me know I should be here. I _have_ to be here. With Bella. She began to smile at me and I looked at her properly then. Falling into those beautiful brown eyes, I suddenly... or rather _finally_ realised how truly gorgeous she really was. I couldn't believe I was talking to someone so beautiful as her – at all my previous schools I had been instantly labelled 'nerd', 'loser', 'freak', 'loner' ... after all I was. I mean what would _she_ ever see in me? There wasn't even any point in getting my hopes up at all. I didn't know why she was being so friendly to me suddenly but I knew what it wasn't. It wasn't that she liked me, it wasn't that she was attracted to me or even remotely interested in me. If I didn't know better I'd say she had some kind of agenda but of course what did _I_ have that _she_ wanted? Nothing. After all that's exactly what I had. Nothing.

'Hey Edward. I'm _so_ sorry about... yesterday. I should never have acted like that and I'm really sorry for everything I said to you, you don't deserve it. You've been nothing but kind to me Edward and... I just hope you can forgive me eventually.' She said in a quick rush.

'It's ok Bella, seriously don't worry about me. You're the one in hospital! I'm the one who should be sorry... I shouldn't have talked about your mum... I didn't know what had happened... well I don't really understand yet anyway but you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I'm here for you.'

_I'm here for her! _What?Was _I_ the one who had just sustained a serious head injury? What was I talking about? It was as if when I was around her I said the total opposite of what my brain was saying...

* * *

After just thirty minutes of talking to Bella, a nurse came in to tell me I had to leave as her Dad was coming to visit her now. I waved Bella goodbye and promised to visit her again tomorrow which she surprisingly eagerly agreed to.

The rest of the day my head was filled with her. I couldn't concentrate on anything and I finally decided to practise piano again. Esme was so keen about me being a musician when I was older and that was the reason I had taken Music at school. I hadn't played in months though; I could tell I was beginning to loose 'the magic spark' as Esme called it. Of course, she wouldn't say that to me, she didn't like to disappoint me or deter me either.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I went to visit Bella again after receiving a message from Steve at the station saying the hospital had called and Bella was awake finally. Bella had crashed her truck and was in hospital, with several broken bones too. I cringed, thinking of the pain she must have gone through.

I took the same instructions that Carlie, the nurse at reception had told me yesterday - directing me up several floors to Bella's room 378. I took the lift up to Level 3 and began walking down the numerous corridors in search of her room, already feeling lost in this maze of a building. There was frantic activity on this floor. It scared me. I wondered whether it was because everyone on this was floor was in a critical condition. What if Bella was- I shouldn't worry – she'd be fine. Of course she'd be fine.

I hope she's fine.

I carried on walking, stopping to let a young man move past me in the narrow corridor. His scruffy copper hair was in a wild mess as he repeatedly swept it out of his eyes like a nervous habit.

'Thanks.' He muttered to me as I paused. His piercing green eyes startled me but once I'd calmed down he'd already gone. I don't know why, but I recognised him – he wasn't local though – that much I was sure of but something about him shocked me, really shocked me. I shook my head and sighed, I probably didn't know him and I was getting worked up about nothing. I finally reached the end of the corridor and there I found Bella lying in bed.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Favourite part?**

**The more reviews I get the sooner you get Chapter 6! Can we get to 20 reviews? :)**

**carliecullenx**


	6. Chapter 6: Hostility

**A/N: Song Rec: Here Today Gone Tomorrow - Rooney**

Chapter 6: Hostility

Bella POV

I was able to leave the hospital the next day after the MRI scan results came back clear – in one sense I was glad but I was also... kind of _upset_. I was glad because I could go home and sleep in my own bed without nurses bustling into your room every five minutes, plus I could eat whatever I wanted to! No more of this crappy hospital food, thank God. I was upset because... Edward wouldn't be able to visit me anymore. Oh God... yes – I really do sound like Jessica. Yuck. I was acting like a clingy, pathetic girlfriend... apart from the fact that we aren't actually dating...

* * *

Edward POV

The next day after school I went to visit Bella again. I made my way to her room, 378, but as I looked in through the window she wasn't in the room. I opened the door and walked in. The bed had been freshly made with new sheets and as I glanced around I saw the bathroom door was closed – maybe she was just changing or going to the toilet... I decided to sit down and wait for her to come out. I remained sitting there in the empty room for five minutes then another five rather awkward minutes. Only then as I decided to do the obvious thing and knock on the bathroom door and after no response, opening the door to yet another empty room did I realise. Eventually, I turned around and faced the whole room properly; only now was it obvious. The room was utterly devoid of any of Bella's belongings. There was an empty vase that had contained flowers – that was the only sign that she'd ever been here.

I swiftly left the room out on to the hectic corridor again just as a nurse was about to open the door to the room.

'Sorry, I was looking for my friend but she's obviously not here anymore...' I trailed off embarrassed by how pathetic I sounded.

'That's ok dear. She left just this morning – her MRI scans came back clear. She'll be back home by now – why don't you visit her?' The grey haired nurse replied.

'I don't know where she lives though... I just moved here a few days ago you see.'

'That's alright dear! Come along with me to reception – I can give you her home telephone number- that's the only piece of information we're allowed to give out.'

I followed her back down to reception and verified I knew the patient by stating her name: _Bella Swan_ and explaining that I'd met her at school. It seemed like the nurse wasn't even listening to my answers – too eager to give me Bella's number and rush off. However, at last I left the hospital with some little bit of information that could help me see Bella again.

* * *

_Later that night_

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring..._

Oh great, she wasn't going to pick up – I mean of course she can't – she was just in a car crash! - she'll still be resting. Then she'd later find the missed call on her phone and ring it and find out that it was me. Stupid, pathetic, little Edward Cullen. Why had I started calling? Why?

'Hello?' A girl called out. I suddenly realised that I was still holding the phone and now Bella had answered the phone.

'Hi, hi it's me!' I replied in a breathless rush.

'Nice to hear from you "me".'

'Oh sorry, it's Edward... Edward Cullen – you know from school?'

'Yer, I know who you are Edward!' She giggled mischievously then sighed quietly.

'Oh... oh good. Well I'm calling – '

'I gathered that.' She added sarcastically.

'– to see how you are. I went to the hospital but you had gone already. One of the nurses gave me this number – I hope that's ok.'

'Yer, it's fine. I was getting rather bored anyway – daytime TV sucks!'

'Agreed. Do you... do you want to...' I trailed off unsure whether I should just invite myself round to her house. She might not want any visitors, she's probably exhausted.

'Come on over, Eddie. 7 Hill Rise – the one with the green door and the forest behind it. You can't miss it. See you soon!'

_Click._

...

_YOUR CALL WAS TERMINATED BY THE OTHER USER, PLEASE HANG UP OR REDIAL._

* * *

Bella's POV

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door, grinning I went to let Edward in, his hair in its usual tousled state. I led him into the living room where I resumed my position on the couch under the blankets.

'So, how was school? Are they all worried sick about me?' I asked him sarcastically yet deep down a little part of me actually hoped they were... I don't _why_? I mean, what were they to me? – Nothing.

'It was alright, pretty boring really. I think that Lauren girl may have finally got the message that I'm not interested –'

'Or she's just hatching a new plan to make you fall in love with her!'

'Don't taunt me like that!' Edward exclaimed. I just laughed, picturing Lauren and Edward holding hands...

'It's not funny! She's a nightmare! Anyway I didn't come here to talk about her. How are you? Feeling any better? You were let out quickly...' I smiled at him as he asked me a torrent of questions.

'I'm... ok. Or at least as ok as you can be after breaking several ribs, an arm and having severe concussion – nearly slipping into a coma. I was allowed to leave early because my MRI scans were clear – they were scared that I might have been brain damaged or something. I've been watching _Hot Fuzz_ which is helping me feel better though!'

'Good, I love Simon Pegg – he's awesome!'

'Want to watch the rest of it with me?' I asked him excitedly.

'Oh, yer!' He quickly clambered onto the end of the couch as I pressed _play_ on the remote.

* * *

Bella POV

_Friday Night_

For the rest of the week Edward would turn up at my house each day with a different movie as apparently I desperately needed to experience something that wasn't "one of those stupid High School Musical films" or had any "sparkly vampires" in. He also brought a pile of classwork _and_ homework from not only the class we shared – Biology – but even for my other classes. I would have regretted having Edward around each day if I didn't enjoy his company so much. His enthusiasm in teaching me in the "fine art" of Simon Pegg's films was adorable – I just laughed in his face at that... it didn't go over too well. Each night after he left I would find a new CD on my bedside table, they were always totally different genres – constantly contradicting the image I had of him. From Eels to Debussy; tonight's CD choice was Sick Puppies' album Tri-polar. It made me learn a lot about Edward but it made me all the more confused about him too. Listening to 'Should've Known Better' seriously freaked me out,

_I can't always see what's inside of me_

_No I can hardly breathe,_

_Suffocating me, bleeding it out,_

_All over the ground_

_Tell me when it's over_

_Wake me when I'm sober_

_The scar's too hard to hide_

_I should've known better_

Did he just like the songs or did they... say something about him? Did something happen to him? As soon as I thought that I realised how stupid I was. It's a _song_. Edward would say I have an over-active imagination because of the number of books I read – maybe that's right. I spent the rest of the evening listening to the album whilst eating Pop Tarts – don't judge me, they're addictive.

* * *

Edward POV

_Friday Night_

It was just after eight by the time I arrived home and as I parked in the garage I could see my mum standing on the porch step. Great...

'Where have you been Edward? I've been worried sick! I've called your father... I was just about to call the police!'

I just nod as I walk straight past her into the house. I love how she goes straight from calling dad to the police. There's nothing inbetween. I mean, friends? They don't exist for Edward, don't be stupid.

I don't know when it happened exactly or even why. My hatred for my mother. But it's been like this for a few years now at least. Perhaps when she forgot my 13th birthday and thought it was two months later. Or when she entered me into the local town music competition when I was 15. I won and she didn't even come. She never asked about it and I never told her I won it.

I don't know why I hate her so much. Especially when she didn't... she didn't... Jesus I'm never gonna be able to mutter those few words. It made me sick. Maybe I hate her because we're still here with _him_. My dad. He's the bastard who's wrecked my whole life. Tainted me. That's why we never get to just live in one place. We constantly move because in no time at all the police will figure it out. They'll glance at the dust covered board of criminals that are Wanted 'Dead or Alive' and they'll spot him. And then all our lives will be over. Sometimes I wish my dad was dead. Does that make me sick? Maybe it does.

I'm brought back to the present as Esme yanks on my arm to spin me back around to face her.

'Yes?'

'Edward, don't just ignore me! I'm your mother-'

'Oh, you are? Well, why didn't you notice that I was out the last two evening as well? You don't deserve to be called a fucking mother!'

She was breathing heavily, her face bright red. In the next second she'd caught hold of the collar of my shirt and slapped me.

'Don't you ever speak to me like that ever again, Edward Cullen.'

Then she turned away, striding off to the kitchen, probably for another bottle of wine.

I jumped upstairs to my room, a smirk on my face – that was so worth it.

* * *

Bella POV

Monday at school was crap. All day long people were rushing up to me, asking me the same inane questions: _What happened? Are you ok? Hope you're better soon!_ And then Jessica rushed up to me with Lauren close behind as I was going to speak to Edward. He came towards me standing next to Jessica.

'Hey Bella, glad to be back?'

'Cullen, can you not see that we're talking to Bella here. She doesn't want you around – especially after what you said last week.' Jess uttered scathingly.

'Right, I see...' Edward murmured, turning to leave but I caught his arm.

'Edward, don't listen to her - I want to talk to you!'

'See you around, Bella' He shrugged out of my hold and marched off down the corridor.

'What did you do that for?' I asked Jess in outrage.

'What? Got rid of Edward? You don't need to be so polite to him all the time. I mean have you seen him? What he wears? He must buy it from the _thrift shops!_' She lowered her voice in obvious disgust.

'And what's so bad about that, eh? God, you are so hypocritical sometimes – I mean you were crushing on him last week! And what, he rejected you and Lauren and now that suddenly means that you can be a total bitch to him? Huh? And you know something else, Jess? Edward's my friend. So leave him the fuck alone.'

She just stared at me in disbelief and I swiped up my bag running off in the direction Edward had left.

* * *

Edward POV

I left the school and got into my car and switched on the CD player without thinking. As I leant back in the seat I let myself think about what Jess had just said to me. Had I pushed myself onto Bella last week? Going to her house everyday? And what I had said so carelessly about her mum. Maybe Bella didn't want to talk to me; maybe she hadn't actually forgiven me.

I was thumping my head against the steering wheel when I felt a draft and a door slam shut. I jolted upright to see Bella sitting next to me.

'Bella, I'm really sorry about last week – I shouldn't have said that about your mum – I just didn't think. I'm sorry for coming around everyday too – I'll... I'll stay away from you, don't worry.' I spoke in a rush.

'Edward, firstly, I forgave you for what you said last week already so don't listen to Jess – she doesn't have a clue. And secondly, I enjoyed you company last week and thirdly don't stay away because you're my friend Edward.'

Friend? Huh. Definitely didn't see that one coming. Interesting...

'So... we're friends?'

'Yes – if you can live with my poor choice in movies and pretty much non-existent music collection!'

I smiled at that, 'I'll fix that.'


End file.
